


A New Experience

by BaronessEmma



Category: The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (2003)
Genre: Dorian deserves everything he gets, F/M, Innuendo, Mina is a BAMF, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaronessEmma/pseuds/BaronessEmma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from the Nautilus. What happened between Mina and Dorian on their FIRST night at sea? Dorian's favorite subject is under discussion, but the story is not lemony. Oneshot with spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Experience

I don't really read this fandom, but I saw the movie, and loved it. Later I thought of this scene. It was too good to pass up.

* * *

**A New Experience**

"Imagine meeting you here."

Dorian started. He had been sitting quite alone in the library aboard the Nautilus, and hadn't heard anyone come up behind him, so the sudden sarcastic sentence startled him.

He calmed quickly. It was Mina's voice.

"Yes, imagine bumping into one another while confined to a space about the size of a shoe box. Shocking." He was matching her sarcastic tone.

"I meant the library, Dorian. Is there a book here you haven't read?" She sat down on one of the ottomans scattered around the room.

"Most of them, in fact, Mina dear," he said maliciously, "There is singularly little overlap between Captain Nemo's interests and my own."

"Now that IS what I call a coincidence. . ." she replied, turning away from him and scanning the shelves of books with an almost interested set to her shoulders, "As I recall, you usually spend your days in search of new experiences."

"You call reading some tome about the natural history of rare underwater plankton while being pulled along in the boat that discovered them, an _experience_?" he scoffed, "You obviously don't know me, Mina."

"Oh, I know you, Dorian," her smile became absolutely evil, "That's why I'm here."

Dorian leaned back in his chair and pressed his fingertips together like a wine connoisseur who is about to hear his favorite port praised.

"Continue," he said, blandly.

"Ah, Dorian?" she cocked an eyebrow, "It is your turn to continue, is it not?"

He laughed a short and very dirty laugh, "No, not in my book, _Mrs._ Harker."

"Very well then, _Mr._ Gray, if you do not intend to take care of unfinished business, then I will just have to start a new venture. Come here."

Dorian stayed where he was. This was emphatically not his sort of woman anymore.

"Well, come on Dorian," she purred, "Come here and I'll give you a new experience."

Dorian looked at Mina slightly warily. She had not been. . . pleased. . . when they had parted last time. Hm. It _had_ been almost a hundred years ago. . . but no. Mina would never forget. _Could_ never forget.

He doubted if she even forgave.

But, then again, what was a woman's wrath to him?

Besides, she was a vampire.

This could be fun. . .

She stood and walked over to him, taking his arm and squeezing it companionably, then smirking a bit and wrinkling her nose. Dorian had been wondering if now would be a good time to try and get a drop of Mina's blood, but when she smiled and actually giggled at him, Dorian was rather forcibly reminded of just how much influence Mrs. Wilhelmina Harker had over him.

He made no protest as she took his hand and led him below deck.

* * *

Mina was enjoying herself way too much. She could see that Dorian was quite frustrated by her teasing, and she was glad that she still had some power over this devil in devil's clothing.

They had reached the door of her cabin before she spoke again, and she purposefully made her voice smooth and silky.

"Well, here we are then," she said, looking at him coyly.

"Yes, here we are," he replied, the darkly salacious glint in his eyes coloring his tone.

Mina reached out and took the handle of her cabin door, "You ready for something you've never had before?

He sidled up behind her and gently touched her hair, "Yes."

Mina turned, leaning to touch her cheek to his, and moving very slowly she brought her lips to his ear, and she whispered,

" **No**."

Then she turned and shut the door very decidedly in Dorian's face.

She locked her cabin door behind her, smiling, and she heaved a contented sigh.

"That. . . feels really good," she said.

Then she went to bed.


End file.
